Play with me!
by LilFuzzibutt
Summary: Lillian gets hurt, Ash wants to play. Ash x Lillian  main female character


**Ummm hello fellow farmers, LilFuzzibutt here. This is my second story, so it still might be OOC but please bear with me, I'll get better. Criticism is obviously needed, but please not too harsh, I tend to bruise easily. Harvest moon and its characters don't belong to me. Ummmm, enjoy~?**

Play with me!

"Come on Cheryl, not now!" I watched my best friend/Rival/ somewhat attractive guy friend get pulled around their barn by his younger sister, Cheryl. "Cooome oooooooon Ash! Play with me!" He pulled away from her grasp and gave her a stern look. "Listen Cheryl, right now, I'm with Lillian, after I play with her, I'll play with you." I nodded my head in agreement and squatted down to her level. "Don't worry Cheryl; maybe afterwards we can all go play together!" I said with a gentle smile and a slight tilt of my head. She glared at me, slightly teary eyed and said "WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY BIG BROTHER FROM ME! He's MY big brother! I only want to play with him!"

She kicked my shin and stuck out her tongue. Cheryl then ran into her house. "Cheryl COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!" ash yelled after his sister. "Ash don't worry about it, I'm fine." I said reassuringly. He looked at me and noticed my slight limp. He brushed his bangs out of his blue eyes and sighed. "Let me at least help you home" he muttered. I agreed. He walked me outside and picked me up by my waist and placed me on the cart. When he did so I suddenly felt self-conscious about my weight, but he probably didn't notice it much. He petted my white pony (Whirlwind) and jumped on her back, driving home.

When we arrived at my house, he insisted on fixing up my bruised shin, which honestly I really didn't need, but I accepted the help. I sat on my bed and like a pro; he patched it up really quickly. After applying many various lotions and potions I felt something flutter across my shin. I looked down, and there Ash was, lightly kissing my bruise. "What- the h-hell are you doing Ash?" I stuttered. He looked up innocently. "Why Lillian, I'm kissing it so it feels better!" he said as if I was the strange one. "WELL CUT IT OUT" I snapped, my cheeks on fire.

He laughed and got up, dusting off his pants. "Well Lillian, its only still like 3:00, we still have time to play." I almost agreed and then sat quietly to myself. "W-wait...play?" I asked shakily. Before I knew it, Ash was on top of me on my bed. This situation did NOT look good for me. His strong, calloused hands held me down, and chances of escape were slim. I looked up at him with my best glare I could possibly make while my cheeks burned. "Ash, get the hell off me" I tried to say looking serious. He smiled down, his sexy bangs hanging over my head. "But Lillian, you promised to play with me." He said half- mocking his kid sister half- being his mischievous self. He remained in that position, knowing that I couldn't wrestle him off with my injured leg. His muscular body, ominously hovering over my petite frame made me feel small and submissive. He was the dominant person in our weird relationship and there was nothing I could do about it no matter how much I struggled. This story was told through his once playful, now serious blue eyes. He then slowly leaned in. Instead of the kiss I was hoping for I got something I did not expect at all. Ash nibbled on my neck. "AH!" I exclaimed. He jumped off me before I could kill him. "See you later Lillian, got to go hang out with my sister!" He winked and ran out my door, looking satisfied.

I got up and stared at my mirror in horror. A dark "love bite" was already forming on my skin. He marked me like some sort of animal, like I was now his property. I held in all my breath and screamed Ash's name so loud that he and the rest of the world could hear me. I hope he's amazingly happy now, because I WILL NOT let this victory go to his head. I refused to be played with EVER AGAIN.

(Epilogue)

"Hey Lillian, isn't it a little hot out to be wearing that scarf?" Ash called out to me while I was in town.

I glared at him.

He gave me a knowing smile

I looked around for innocent bystanders before flipping him the bird

He blew me a kiss


End file.
